Star Trek: The big chair!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Charles Truscott is the new captain of the USS Puerto Bello...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

**Author's note: A short little story about Captain Charles Truscott's first days and weeks as captain of the USS Puerto Bello. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Trek: The big chair!<strong>

**The Intrepid-class starship USS Puerto Bello is in spacedock at Utopia Planitia. Captain Benjamin Raven died two weeks ago on a mission and his First Officer, Charles Truscott has been promoted to captain and been assigned as the Puerto Bello's new Commanding Officer.**

Captain Truscott enter the bridge from the turbolift.

"Captain on the bridge!" says the ship's tactical officer, Lt Commander Tony Brook.

"As ya were!" says Captain Truscott.

"Aye, sir!" says Lt Commander Brook.

"Sir! Captain Edward Carter of the starship Caliburne is going with us to starbase 29." says the ship's operations officer, Lt Commander Thomas Black. "Captain Carter also bring us our new first officer from Earth."

"Very good, mr Black! Thank you!" says Captain Truscott.

Captain Edward Carter and Commander Chloe Frost enter the bridge from the turbolift.

"Yes, of course, commander! I'll be sure to mention that to Admiral McDonald when I get back." says Captain Carter to Commander Frost.

"Thank you, sir!" says Commander Frost.

Captain Carter walk up to Captain Truscott.

"Ah, captain! Nice to meet you! I understand you used to be this vessel's First Officer. I knew Captain Raven. We went to the Academy together. His death is most unfortunate, but if he had enough faith in you to select you as his Number One, I'm pretty sure you'll do a fine job commanding the Puerto Bello." says Captain Carter to Captain Truscott.

"Thank you very much, sir! It's an honor to have you aboard, captain!" says Captain Truscott to Captain Carter.

"Okey! Let me introduce you to your new First Officer, captain. Commander Chloe Frost." says Captain Carter.

"Captain Truscott. I'm lookin' forward to work with you." says Commander Frost.

"Thanks, commander!" says Captain Truscott.

"Let's get started, people! Mr Johnsen, bring main-power online. Set all systems to standard-function and make sure that the ship's computer is working at 100 %." says Captain Carter.

"Aye, sir!" says the ship's helm-officer, Ensign Mike Johnsen.

"Mr Brook, bring all deflector-fields online and activate long and short-range sensors!" says Captain Carter.

"Aye, sir!" says Lt Commander Brook.

"Mr Johnsen, set a course for starbase 29 in the Denab system! Warp 7." says Captain Carter.

"Aye sir!" says Ensign Johnsen.

"Very good, ensign! Let's go!" says Captain Carter.

"We're on our way, sir! Heading 269,12. Warp 7." says Ensign Johnsen.

"Okey! You have the bridge, captain Truscott!" says Captain Carter to Captain Truscott.

"Thanks!" says Captain Truscott. "Mr Brook, scan for alien vessels! I don't want any last minute-surprises!"

"Aye, sir!" says Lt Commander Brook.

"Captain Truscott, a First Officer can be the captain's greatest help in any situation. As a former First, you already have experience of this yourself. Commander Frost can help you to keep track of current orders." says Captain Carter.

Two hours later the USS Puerto Bello reach starbase 29.

"Incoming message from the starbase, sir!" says Lt Commander Black.

"On screen!" says Captain Truscott.

A male Bajoran Starfleet-commande appear on the main screen.

"Hello, Puerto Bello! I'm Commander Haal Ghartoru, commanding officer of starbase 29." says Commander Ghartoru.

"We're happy to be here, commander! Beam supplies and crew over to us when you're ready!" says Captain Truscott.

"Aye, captain!" says Commander Ghartoru.

"Good bye, captain! This is where I'm gonna step off the ship." says Captain Carter to Captain Truscott.

"Transport...in progress! All supplies and replacement-crew is safely aboard, sir!" says Lt Commander Black.

"Good!" says Captain Truscott. "Beam Captain Carter to the starbase."

"Aye, sir!" says Lt Commander black as he tap a few controls and Captain Carter disappear in a transporter-beam.

"Good luck and have a safe voyage, captain! We'll see you again in a few weeks. Ghartoru out!"

"Bye, commander! Captain Truscott, out!"

"Ensign Johnsen, set a course for Yartoria Prime! Warp speed 7!" says Commander Frost.

"Sir?" says Ensign Johnsen to Captain Truscott.

"Do as she says, ensign!" says Captain Truscott.

"Aye, sir! Course ready! Helm at stand-by!"

"Engage!" says Captain Truscott.

"Any hostile ships within sensor-range, mr Brook?" says Commander Frost.

"No, sir!" says Lt Commander Brook.

"I'll be in my ready-room! Commander Frost, you have the bridge!" says Captain Truscott.

"Aye, sir!" says Commander Frost.

In his ready-room, Captain Truscott is talking to Lt Commander Miral Paris over the transgalactic com-link.

"Sir, I see that you've been made captain! I'm so happy for you!" says Miral Paris.

"Thanks you, miss Paris! When I get back from the Yartoria-sector, please come and meet me here on the Puerto Bello." says Captain Truscott.

"Oh, that would be nice, sir!"

_**First Officer's log add-on.**_

_**My first weeks as First Officer of the Puerto Bello have been good. My new captain is exactly that...new. I was lookin' forward to meeting Captain Raven, but I'm sure that working with Captain Truscott won't be a problem. The crew know him very well. After all he was their First Officer during Captain Raven's time as commanding officer. Seems like the crew are comfortable with their former First in command. The captain and I are probably going to learn many new thing together. **_

"Save log! Security-code, Frost 293 Gamma 451." says Commander Frost.

Commander Frost leave her office.

_**Captain's log. Stardate 77139.**_

_**The crew show no problems when it comes to having me as the captain. Since most of the crew already know me I guess there won't be any problems in that area. I'm still getting used to being in command, but this far I enjoy it more than I thought I ever would. We're in the Yartoria-sector and today we delivered supplies to Yartoria Prime and the people here appear to be friendly and nice. The Federation could use some good friends right now, after the problems with the Romulans and the Xerghovians. I hope our future rlationship with the people of Yartoria are going to be of positive nature.**_

__**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this story. Sorry that it's so short. Y'all have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
